Metroid vs Halo: The Alliance
by James DM
Summary: Metroid Halo crossover. Samus and Master Chief are sent to the same planet by chance and find themselves in the middle of a war between the Covenant and Space Pirates. PLEASE READ THE IMPORTANT INFORMATION AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 1! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!!: Some things in this fanfiction are different from the games. For example: Samus does NOT feature a stackable beam system, she still does weapon changes and whatnot. Halo 2 NEVER happened, so the only thing different is that he has MJOLNIR armor. The Covenant is still intact and fighting the UNSC. The Command Ship Olympus is not the same one as in the game. Samus and Chief's personalities are a tad different from the games. And lastly, Master Chief is not the last SPARTAN-II, there are a few left. I believe that's all, let's start the show!

_**Chapter 1**_

Samus got out of the gunship, with Federal Police Officers getting out of a GFS behind it. They all had identical silver armor, while Samus' PED Suit was glowing orange, red, silver, and blue. It seemed to blend in more with the people behind her than the Varia suit would have. Samus saw a message type in on her HUD.

"Samus, do not forget your top priority." The computerized female voice said as the message typed in.

"Yes, yes, I know. Galactic Federation Trooper Squad Rocher and I find the Phazon source on this planet, hold off any threats, hold down the fort until more backup and equipment arrives, and then contain the Phazon and return it to the ship for transportation to the Galactic Federation HQ for experimentation." She said. As she said it the message went to her employer.

Another message came in. "Be sure to take the Phazon before it is retrieved by the pawn of the Space Pirates. It shall stop at nothing to retrieve Phazon."

"I know. We won't let it get to the Phazon. This planet is at the edge of the universe. I doubt the Pirates will find it anyway."

"Good. Now go." The GFS ship then took off, and zoomed out of the planet's horizon.

"Planet Rethion…" Samus said. "Gold skies, crimson-glowing sand, and no sign of water or civilization anywhere. Nice place," Samus and his team walked for ten minutes finding nothing. "This is dumb. Give me a reading."

The Officer directly behind Samus looked at his radar. "I'm detecting faint levels of radiation. But it's kind of far. Pretty far. Roughly 20 someodd miles."

"Crap…" Samus moaned. "I doubt we'll get there by the time that freak show finds its way to this planet. Simmons, you're sure that's where it is? Simmons?" Not receiving an answer, she turned around, and saw that her backup crew was dead on the floor. Horrified, she looked around to see what could have caused it. She caught a split second glance of a dark figure dashing into a cave. Convinced this was the culprit, she readied her Power Beam and went into Morph Ball. She then boosted towards the cave. Once inside, she turned back into regular form. It was so dank in there…

She ran and ran and ran for what seemed like hours. Eventually she could run no more. The cave was burning hot. Why were caves hot? But luckily she was protected by her suit. She kept walking for what seemed like hours, but was most likely shorter…until eventually she was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"I guess it was smart for us to find a planet we could set up a base on that the Covenant doesn't know about yet…" Master Chief sighed. "I still get a bad feeling from it, though."

"It doesn't matter. Maybe this will finally be where the Covenant takes a real big hit. My analysis indicates that the atmosphere is perfect for human life. And the scenery is beautiful. It'll be fine. Besides, it's necessary we get here before the Covenant does, and you know why." Corporal Howe told him.

"Okay…" _This still sucks…we barely even know about this thing, or any of them. I doubt even the Covenant knows. And if it does…_

"We're landing, Chief." Corporal Howe told him. Master Chief felt the Pelican slowing down. He then heard the loud boom that signified the Pelican's descent. They had landed.

"All right, we're finally here." Master Chief got out of the Pelican and walked outside. He looked up at the sky and marveled. "You were right, Howe. Beautiful yellow skies. The sand is burning red. Only problem is…water. How are we going to drink, damnit?" Howe shrugged. "I'll be surprised if we last very long here on Planet Rethion." He looked at the nine SPARTAN-IIs behind him. "Come on, men, we have a mission to carry out. Prepare for duty!"

Howe sent a transmission to all SPARTAN-IIs. "Review the mission. SPARTANS 332, 764 and 164 will follow SPARTAN-117to search the area, and the rest of us hold off any attackers, including Covenant if they arrive, and wait for supplies and support to build the base.

"Understood," All units replied. Master Chief then turned around. "Come on, boys, I'm not getting paid to stand here and wait for people to shoot us." He then heard blasts. It sounded like Plasma rifles. Was it the Covenant? He turned around to look at the SPARTANS to see that all the SPARTANS were dead on the floor. He was the only UNSC personnel left on the planet in under 30 seconds. He checked his shields, they had been hit but quickly recovered. He looked around to see what could have caused it. He eventually saw a dark figure standing by a cave. The dark figure then ducked into it. Master Chief decided to follow it, readying his MA5C Assault Rifle. When he got into the cave, he realized how hot and stuffy it was. "A planet with hot caves, huh? Well, this MJOLNIR wasn't built in a day." He walked briskly through the cave, his suit protecting him from the temperature.

**NOTE: CHAPTERS GET LONGER FROM HERE.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Samus eventually stopped walking. "Damn…where am I?" She looked around for a bit before getting up. "This sucks. I need to get out of here. Fast. She took a minute to breathe, and then jogged back the way she came. _Man…my breath is really labored…I need to get out of this cave…I could die in here. This place is too hot…even for my suit._

She continued to run, when she heard something strange. She stopped running, and so did the sound. She walked again, and then stopped. She then heard it. Footsteps. Not her own. For the first time in a while, she was…scared. Whoever this was killed ten men in a half second, and most likely was raring to kill her as well. She eventually shook it off, though. _I've been in worse situations than this._

She then took a few more steps, and heard gunshots. "Damn!" she said under her breath. She then realized she would need to think this through in order to figure it out. Then she got it. She switched her visor around until she got to the X-ray visor. Looking around, she finally caught sight of her enemy. It had a humanoid build, seemingly male. But it wore metallic armor, not dissimilar to that of hers. "I obviously wouldn't be able to scan it from here, to find out it's weakness…" She kept her eyes on the thing, which was still walking carefully. Aiming precisely, she held up her beam and then shot in its direction. Instead of it getting hit and stumbling, it heard the beam and ran down the tunnel ahead of it. "What?" Samus said. She turned off her X-ray visor to see what was going on. She looked at the wall that divided her and her enemy and realized that she had shot the wall. The beam hadn't gone through like she intended. "Damn it, I forgot to switch to the Wave Beam! I probably led it to me!" Now there was only one thing to do. Surprise attack. She quickly went into Morph Ball and followed the trail. After some traveling, she finally sighted her enemy and boosted. _I'll teach him to mess with Samus Aran…_

Master Chief followed where he had heard that shot. He had heard it a bit of time ago, so it was kind of hard to remember. He was about to turn a corridor when he heard a sound. What was it? He backed up to a wall, MA5C at the ready, and listened carefully. "Is that…a ball? Rolling?" He then realized that it was coming closer. He got off the wall, moved back about ten feet, held out his rifle, and waited. _Huff…huff…heh…heff…hah…_The room was silent. The only three noises were Masterchief's breathing, his beating heart, and the faint sound of rolling. And it got louder, and louder, and yet so quiet…until something slowly peeked out from the corridor—Masterchief couldn't see it too well…was it a giant ball? Not caring anymore, he broke the eerie silence by firing his gun.

The ball grew in speed towards Master Chief, him shooting it as it came towards him, and he moved back as he shot. The bullets hit right on it, but didn't seem to be doing much of anything, considering it still rolled. The ball, now having a yellowish aura as it grew in speed, then rammed chief in his legs. "Oaugh!" It hit him with so much force that he flipped over frontwards, and landed flat on his stomach. He got up a few seconds later, to see the ball rolling away, towards the exit of the cave in which Chief came. "Oh, no…you're not getting away from me." He ran towards the ball as fast as he could, and up ahead he saw the ball rolling away up the long corridor. Then he saw something glowing in front of him, something on the floor. What was that? It then came to him. He dove forward, several feet in front of the bomb, and just missed the impact of the explosion. He then got up and ran again. He followed the ball until it got outside. He then jumped outside and confronted the little ball that had caused him this trouble.

Samus stayed in her Morph Ball form and watched this soldier-like thing as it stood in front of her, with its gun pointing at her. "You little freak, what are you?" _I could ask you the same thing…_Samus thought. Then she decided it was no more time for fun and games. She then went out of her Morph Ball form, and stood tall, pointing her Power Beam at the soldier, the attention-grabbing PED Suit shining in all its glory. The soldier was surprised, and his guard went a tad down. "What the hell…first you're a ball and then you're some kind of robot?"

"I'm no robot," Master Chief's adversary said. He looked through her visor and saw it was a human girl. He paid it no mind and then put up his gun. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. He looked at his ammo, and saw it was out. "Stupid thing only holds 32 shots….MA5B held 60."

Samus saw this as the perfect opportunity. She locked onto the soldier and fired a missile. The soldier looked up from reloading and realized that there was a missile coming right at him. Samus heard a boom and an explosion, and figured that she had hit right on the mark. Perfect. But then she looked closely to realize that when the smoke cleared, the soldier had had a spherical shield up. The missile hadn't done anything. "What's better is that my weapon's fully loaded now." And it pointed its gun and fired. Samus realized this was a problem and ran for the top of a tall, flat rock. When on top of that, she tried to move as fast as she could to dodge the bullets. She jumped, ran, went into morph ball, out of morph ball, double jumped, morph ball, boost, anything to confuse the soldier.

Master Chief kept shooting trying to chase this girl with his rifle, but he couldn't get many decisive hits on her. Only a few shots he could tell hit her. So why couldn't he stop shooting? He knew it was going nowhere. Eventually, he ran out of ammo. Thinking fast, Chief pulled out a grenade and threw it at the girl. She didn't seem to realize that he had stopped shooting or he had thrown a grenade. She kept running around frantically. He waited a few seconds for the grenade to go off, and as luck would have it, the girl walked right on top of the grenade when it detonated. Master Chief heard a scream, and the armored girl was sent flying a few feet above the ground, towards Chief, seemingly unconscious. Chief then saw the thing turn into a ball a few feet from him and landed right in front of him. It then rolled back and turned into the humanoid form. Master Chief looked down to see a bomb planted, but was too late to realize it and was hurt substantially when the bomb detonated.

Samus saw the soldier stumble back and then gain his balance. It reloaded its gun, but as soon as it reloaded it, Samus used her grapple beam. She used it to try and wrestle the gun out of its hand. It resisted, and Samus pulled harder, the beam flashing blue and red. Eventually, Samus managed to wrestle the gun from its hand, fully loaded. She held it in her left hand, finger on the trigger. She charged her Power Beam, ready to fire both weapons at the soldier.

"One false move and I'll blow you away." She said, menacingly.

At first Master Chief did not move, but then he realized that he would be gone before he even went for his shield. Giving in, he put his hands in the air.

Samus looked at her Energy. She only had 43. He had taken out her first two energy tanks with that grenade and the bullets. She was low. "Damn…" she then looked at him. "How do I know I can trust you? You probably killed all those Federal Police officers!"

"Federal who?" Chief questioned. "I didn't kill anyone. My own team, SPARTAN team Rocher all got killed. I have no backup either. For all I know, you could have killed them. That's why I attacked you."

"Shut up!" Samus was too exasperated to listen to reason, but she new somehow that he was right.

"Look, all I know is that we've both lost our backup, we're on an uninhabited world, and we're both vulnerable. Fighting like this isn't going to get us anywhere but death, and both of our people need us. Even if I did kill your backup, would killing me change anything? Would it bring back your team?" Chief's voice raised with each sentence.

Samus was shocked by his last two sentences. This soldier was obviously intelligent. Samus finally admitted that he was right. Killing this soldier wouldn't get her anywhere. But she still kept an authoritative feel around her, to make sure this soldier knew who was boss.

"Here." She threw him back his Assault Rifle. She then pointed her beam at him. "Don't make me regret it." She fired her charged beam in the air, and gestured the soldier to walk with her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"So, who are you?" Master Chief asked. He didn't get an answer. "Hello?"

She walked over to a rock and sat down. "My name is Samus Aran."

"Samus, huh?" _Might as well try to get on good terms._ "That's a nice name."

"Whatever." Samus didn't look at him.

"So, tell me about yourself. I figure if we're going to be on this planet until support arrives or is nearby, we might as well know as much about each other as possible. If we ever meet up in the future we can act as allies."

Samus looked at this man. Something was different about him. He seemed like the kind of stranger who you could trust. She felt she was safe with him.

"I'm a bounty hunter hired by the Galactic Federation. I was born on the colony K-2L. When I was a girl my family was killed by Space Pirates, aliens who loot, pillage, kill, and cause all kinds of trouble. I was taken to the planet Zebes and raised by the Chozo race, who genetically altered me by infusing me with Chozo Blood. It was to help me survive in the atmosphere, as well as survive in gravity that would kill a normal human, which increased my speed and strength. They gave me the Power Suit, a suit kind of like this one. I eventually left Zebes, and attempted to join the military. But eventually I gave that up and became a bounty hunter, and that worked out fabulously. And now, I'm working as a bounty hunter, and I'm making a name for myself. I'm widely known. Especially by the Space Pirates. I gave them a hell of a time."

"Interesting." The soldier commented. "Now, why you are here is my question."

Samus thought of the best way to describe it. "Phazon."

"Pha…zon?" The soldier repeated. "What's that?"

"Phazon is a radioactive substance harmful to most organisms, but in some cases can enhance the power of certain organisms. The Space Pirates originally went on the planet Tallon IV, a former Chozo planet, to mine the planet of its Phazon, in order to create super-soldiers. But trust me, they had to go through a fight to succeed. Why? Me. I beat them up, then went to the crater containing Metroid Prime, the leader of the Metroids. That freak show could make Phazon. But when I beat it, it stole my newly acquired Phazon Suit. It somehow…merged with it. It became the greatest monster I have ever seen. A monster that uses Phazon for power, and won't stop at anything to get it. The next time, the planet Aether got hit by a meteor containing the Phazon, which divided the whole world in half. Sounds crazy, doesn't it? Well, it really happened. Guess who I met there? That monster. The one who took my suit."

"Who? Who is he?" the soldier questioned.

Samus hesitated. "Dark Samus. I had to fight it, and eventually I beat it. But it wasn't easy. And it's still out there. I didn't kill him, contrary to what I thought. Not too long ago, Dark Samus came back. It took four Hunters: me, Rundas, Gandraya, and Ghor to stand a chance, and we still lost. Its power was amazing. It had power enough to corrupt us with Phazon, giving us a cancer. It's killing us slowly. But thanks to the Federation, we were given Phazon Enhancement Device Suits. That's the silver on my suit. It lets me use the Phazon in my body as a weapon. It increases my strength, my speed—my deadliness.

"Now you're wondering why I'm here, right?" Samus asked. "Well, it's simple. Dark Samus and the Space Pirates, who control him, have found a way to plant Phazon seeds called Leviathans on planets. He uses the Phazon they grow to power himself and collect the Phazon for the Pirates, but as a side effect they corrupt the planet and the life forms it comes into contact with. But here's the problem. This planet was detected by the Federation to have large amounts of Phazon. Now Dark Samus doesn't have to plant Leviathans. He can just take all this Phazon. And even worse, if he shows up the Pirates won't be far behind. I'll have to fight alone now that I've lost contact with the Federation, and the army will have Dark Samus at the head."

The soldier looked at the sky. He seemed to be looking somewhere distant.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"So what about you?" Samus asked the soldier. "Hello?"

"Look up at the sky." He said in a relaxed voice. He pointed at something in the sky that Samus couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before.

"Is that…a circle?" Samus asked in disbelief.

"No. It's a halo. That's why I'm here."

"A halo? What's that?"

"A species called the Forerunners built seven halos a long time ago, which could hold life. They served as planets. But they were also meant to contain the Flood. It's a species of parasitic life forms that are really dangerous. They could pose as a threat to the galaxy. If the Flood were ever to be released, then a weapon on each Halo would activate, which would destroy all life in the galaxy. This would starve them, apparently beating them. But there's the thing: there's an eighth Halo. Installation 08. We didn't know until recently when we started exploring the galaxy a tad more. We don't know why it wasn't recorded. We don't know why our enemies didn't know about it. But most of all, we don't care. We know this thing is just as much a danger as the other Halos and must be destroyed."

"Your enemies? Who?" Samus asked.

"The Covenant. They're aliens who worship the extinct race called Forerunners. They believe that the Forerunners were gods. They also believe that for their religion, they have to activate the Halos to go on the "Great Journey." Some kind of religious enlightenment. But their religion is wrong. The Forerunners sacrificed themselves by activating the Halos to contain the Flood a long time ago. And I'm here because if they activate this Halo, we're all screwed. So me and my comrades were supposed to hold down the fort until backup arrives and we build a base to fend off the Covenant when they find and head for the Halo or maybe even destroy it beforehand. I'm Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN 117-John. But you can call be Master Chief, or just Chief. I'm a SPARTAN-II, a super-soldier. I have increased speed, strength, wits, and my physical ability is enhanced by this suit, the MJOLNIR Mark VI."

"I see." Samus said. _We have more in common than I thought._

"But there's a catch." Master Chief said. "I think the Covenant might be following us here."

"What?" Samus turned to Chief in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Our ship, _By Golden Sundown_ jumped from Earth to here, and then sent out the Pelican containing me and my comrades. But the problem is, what if the Covenant traced our warp signature? We would have led them right to us."

"Wouldn't the Covenant go straight to the Halo then? Why stop here?" Samus asked.

"Simple. Me. I'm the "Demon". I've stood up to the Covenant countless times, thwarted their plans, and I destroyed Installation 4 of the Halos. I'm more than a threat. What would give them more peace of mind than getting rid of me?"

Samus scoffed. "You're kidding. Now we have the Covenant Army, the army of Space Pirates, plus Dark Samus. It's too much to take on our own."

"Unless we have a well-thought out plan." Master Chief said. Samus looked at him.

"You're right."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

They spent the next hour or two sharing their personal battle tactics and resources and pooled them together to come up with a plan. It took some thinking but it was pretty simple. Once Samus and Master Chief agreed that it was a good plan, Samus and Master Chief made the necessary preparations.

"I'll go to my Gunship." Samus ran in one direction to what seemed like an orange dot in the distance. She figured going in Morph Ball would be faster, so she transformed and boosted. She eventually got up to the Gunship and transformed back. She jumped atop it and dropped inside. She then flew the Gunship over to a larger opening in the cave, and landed it inside a corridor. "This way if I need to blow people to bits I can." She then ran through the cave, inspecting good areas. She didn't like the heat in this cave at all. But then she found something strange. One room was large and open. Like it was routinely used for a battlefield. And the temperature was just right. Anyone would be willing to fight here. Ready to report to Chief, she went into Morph Ball and rolled outside the cave.

Master Chief, while Samus was adjusting her suit and flying her Gunship, was searching the bodies of his dead Comrades. He didn't like doing it at all, but it's what he had to do. He kept searching the bodies and took what he could find. He found a few more grenades, and took them. But he found exactly what he was looking for on Corporal Howe's body. A Sniper Rifle and ammo. "Perfect," and Master Chief walked over to Samus, who had been waiting there.

"So, what do you have?" Samus asked after she turned back into regular form.

"I found grenades, and a sniper rifle with ammo." Master Chief reported.

"I moved the Gunship into the Cave in case I need to recharge my health or ammunition. Even better, I can have it come out and do air strikes."

"Excellent. But let me show you my surprise." Master Chief said. Samus gestured him to carry on. Chief ran behind the rock where the Pelican that dropped them had landed before it left. When something came out, it wasn't him. It was a purple aircraft. It flew around, shooting the ground, and doing maneuvers in the air. Samus was taken aback. Finally it landed and Master Chief stepped out.

"What is that?" Samus asked.

"It's a banshee. I hop in, fly around, and shoot whatever I want."

"So I suppose this is the banshee you told me about earlier? It's very impressive."

"It is, isn't it?" Chief said. "I remember me and my crew stealing at least two of these from a Covenant base, and sneaking one into a pelican. The other was shot down before my friend could get to his Pelican, luckily I survived. So if the Space Pirates arrive, you get them with your gunship, and since they recognize and hate you, they'll chase it into the cave. If the Covenant arrives first, I'll get them with the banshee, and since they know I was one of the ones that stole it, they'll know it was me. They'll chase me when I fly away, and it works out either way."

"This is the perfect plan. We'll have these aliens destroyed in no time."

"Oh, and take this." Master Chief threw Samus a receiver. "We're going to want to keep in touch."

"Ok, you're going to have to lead me to where I should station the banshee. Not close to your gunship, but not far."

"Understood. Get in the banshee and follow me." Samus said, and she went into Morph Ball and went towards the cave entrance she had used. After some maneuvering, she finally arrived at her gunship, it was in a corridor that seemed to wrap about the battlefield. Master Chief followed the corridor landed his banshee on the opposite side of her gunship. He then got out of the banshee, pulled his fist back, and punched a hole in the wall. It was circular, about 1.5 feet in diameter. Perfect for their strategy. He could see the battlefield chamber below where he was.

Samus heard a buzz in her receiver. "This is the perfect place for a battlefield. You have a good eye."

The battlefield actually was perfect. The main chamber at the bottom was large and square. Barely any rocks, mostly flat. There was also a cool temperature. About 50 feet above it was solid wall, but behind it was a path that kind of wrapped around it, which was where Samus and Chief were. The only opening was the hole Master Chief made, which allowed a perfect view of the entire field, but would not be found easily, considering the area near the ceiling of the cave was hidden in shadow. Hopefully the Covenant and Space Pirates would be too preoccupied to look around for a hole.

"All right. Now we wait." Samus said. Master Chief agreed. And they waited for the rest of the day. For the first sight of alien ships.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The dropships hovered above the surface. The previously crimson sunrise was now dark and cloudy now that they arrived, as if to foreshadow the coming events. The ships landed down. The hatch doors to each opened at once. In total there were 94 warriors: 34 Elite (5 of them with swords, 29 with guns), 32 Jackals, 28 Hunters, and one Supreme Commander, the front Elite with purple armor. The Covenant had arrived.

"The Demon must be here! Fan out and search!" Yelled the Supreme Commander, And the ships zoomed away. The warriors all let out a battle cry but all went silent when they heard a large boom. They were shocked to see that 8 brutes and 13 hunters were dead on the floor. But whizzing overhead they saw a banshee.

"It's the Demon! Shoot him!" They shot him with their alien weapons, but to no avail. They all missed. Only one person got a hit on him. They all chased him down through the cave. After running and following the sound of whirring aircrafts, they finally got into the battlefield of the cave. It was empty.

"The Demon is not here!"

Master Chief heard a buzz in his ear. "Chief, are you in position?"

"Affirmative." He replied as he cocked his sniper rifle. "Open fire when ready."

"Affirmative. Good luck." Samus was hiding behind a wall. She switched on her X-ray visor, and saw all 94 covenant warriors. "No problem." She charged her Wave Beam, and then fired it through the walls at one of the Covenant Elites. "Got one, Chief!" She said.

"I see it!" Chief said. He looked through his scope and looked at the Covenant Elite who was stunned, and got a headshot. "One down." The Covenant was becoming frightened. They were being attacked by an unknown source.

"Let's go again." Samus and Master Chief repeated the same maneuver on a hunter this time. And a jackal. And on an Elite. Now the Covenant were scared. They were running around, making it hard for them to aim. Samus and Master Chief used this method to pick off 7 more. There were 83 covenant members left.

"We're doin well, Samus. Samus? Samus, do you read me?" Master Chief got no reply.

"Chief! The Space Pirates are here! They're Elite Pirates! Near ten of them!" Seconds after the distress call, Master Chief appeared behind Samus holding his MA5C and shot the tar out of 5 of them. Samus then fired missiles at the remaining five. One of them was still alive. Samus charged the missiles and fired at it. The Elite Pirate was obliterated.

"What was that?" Chief asked.

"It was an Elite Pirate. Phazon enhanced ones. Like I told you about earlier. They can absorb my beam, so I had to use missiles. I can only hold twenty more now, my maximum storage at this point is 25."

Samus put back on her X-ray visor to look at the battlefield. There were two teams—Covenant and Space Pirates. There were Elite Pirates, Flying Pirates, and Zebesian Pirate Troopers. In total there seemed to be just as many pirates as there were Covenant, so it was about an even battle of 80-80. And the battle was fierce. "Yes…the Space Pirates are down there. They're fighting the Covenant! They must think that the Covenant is trying to stop them!"

"From doing what?" Master Chief asked.

"Getting the Phazon. Think about it, this room is cold, while the rest of the cave is hot. Shouldn't something different be around here?" Samus smirked.

"I see. So now is our moment to strike." Chief said. "Get in the gunship. I'll get in the banshee."

Samus ran for her gunship, and got inside. She recharged her health and ammunition, and then used her arm cannon to control the gunship. "I'm glad I upgraded this thing to attack remotely." Inside the gunship, she swooped downward and shot down and killed four Flying Pirates. She then looked over to see Master Chief in the Banshee. He was shooting and crashing many aliens as well. "Awesome job, Chief." Samus said. "You too, Samus. Wait, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That big dragonlike thing that just flew in through the tunnel?"

Samus' head rung at the word dragonlike and turned to see exactly what this thing was. She was just plan ecstatic to see that Meta Ridley had arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Oh, this day gets better and better." Samus said. Figuring that Master Chief was probably confused, Samus explained. "That's Meta Ridley, a revived mechanized version of Ridley. I killed it before, but it's back…it must be leading this army." Samus and Master Chief both stopped when Meta Ridley and the Covenant Supreme Commander let out an authoritative roar. As they did, the army of Space Pirates when on Ridley's side and filed up, and Covenant went on the Supreme Commanders side and filed up. Master Chief noticed how many less warriors there were. About 20 more seemed to have been killed on each side. The battle seemed a tad less even, the numbers were a bit more in the Pirate's favor.

Meta-Ridley and the Supreme Commander spoke in roars, growls, grunts, and shrieks, which the Space Pirates and Covenant seemed to understand but made no sense to Master Chief and Samus. The two armies seemed to pay no mind to the Banshee and Gunship hovering overhead quietly. Then Meta-Ridley and the Supreme Commander's language grew louder, and seemingly more antagonistic. They soon began to go closer to each other, Ridley flying several feet above the ground, the Commander walking elegantly and demanding respect. There seemed to be unrest between the two armies. Soon commotion got louder and louder, until the whole room fell silent at once. And at the same time Meta-Ridley and the Commander let out a roar, and the armies ran like animals at each other, fighting gun, sword, scythe, tooth, nail, and fist with each other. The battle was bloody and vicious, more than before. Death was on the horizon, and Master Chief and Samus were in the middle of it…sort of.

"Hey, Samus." Chief said through the receiver. "Look how much fun they're having down there. Why should we let them have all the fun? Let's get down there!"

"You bet." Samus went into the cave and landed the gunship. "It should be safe, considering no one is even up here. They're all down there beating the living hell out of each other." She exited the gunship, having full Energy and UA, and then went to the huge opening in the cave wall she made with the gunship. She changed her weapon to the Imperialist Sniper Rifle she found on Arcterra in the Alimbic Cluster. She kneeled, used the rifle to zoom in on targets, and shot them as rapidly as she could with her rifle. She managed to pick off 6 Pirates and 4 Covenants, but then a Covenant Elite fired at her. She rolled to her side, and then sniped the Covenant who fired at her and got a headshot, killing it. Figuring it was dangerous to stay up there, she went into morph ball and dropped down from the ledge, landing on top of a pirate. She turned back to normal, switched to the Power Beam, and went crazy with "fun".

Master Chief was having similar fun. He did a loop-de-loop with the banshee and then went low to the ground, and trampled at least 10 aliens. He then realized that he couldn't get out of the banshee because he would need to fight Ridley. So he flew around, shooting at the large Pirate. Not even fazed, it fired a missile, and Master Chief quickly dove out of the banshee and nearly missed the explosion. When he landed on the ground, his shields were low and he lost one health. "Well that didn't work." He got up, seeing an Elite Covenant hovering over him with a sword. It slashed, but Master Chief rolled to the side and hit it over the head with his assault rifle as his shields recovered. He then picked up the sword, and ran to a Plasma Rifle belonging to a fallen Covenant, and withdrew his Assault Rifle. He was now holding a sword in his right hand and a Plasma Rifle in his left. On a rampage, he slashed through quite a few aliens, and shot a few more. It seemed as if two humans in suits were doing better than whole armies.

Master Chief and Samus ran and attacked until they stood face-to-face with each other.

"Too much fun!" Samus said, excited.

"No kidding," Master Chief replied, and they both ran the same way. That's when they saw Ridley and the Supreme Commander fighting rigorously. "If we're to win this battle, we're gonna have to take out the leaders." And they ran to the fight between these two.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The Supreme Commander held a shield and sword, and was faster than the other Covenants. He also was camouflaged. Master Chief came to sneak up behind it and slash it, but missed. The Commander then turned around and hit him in the back of the head with the sword.

"Get up, chief! You're acting like you're helpless as a baby!" Chief heard these words and his eyebrows went concave from seriousness. "You're right." Chief stood up and aimed right at Ridley's head. The dragon shot a beam, but he rolled to the side and dodged it, then shot Ridley right in the eye. Blind, he frantically flew around. He then blew a hole in the ceiling of the cave and flew through. Master Chief ran to dodge rocks. When the rocks finally stopped falling, he picked up a stone and threw it at the back of a space pirate's head. It then drew its scythe and turned around. It's scythe was an inch from Chief's face until it's head disappeared from its body. Master Chief lowered his plasma rifle and turned around as the carcass fell.

Samus, who was standing close by, picked up the carcass and threw it at an Elite, who was holding a sword. It stabbed the body with the sword and threw it over to a Pirate, who use the scythe to slash it in half without batting an eye and continued what it was doing. Samus used the grapple beam to pull the sword out of the Elite's hand and threw it right at it…except it caught it and slashed Samus across the chest. Losing 27 energy, she powered the charge beam as the Elite growled in her face and blew it right against its stomach. It bent over, and Samus kicked its ugly face as she walked away.

Master Chief was finding himself in a pinch now. He was cornered by seven pirates, four elites and three jackals. His rifle battery was depleted. He had only one hope.

"Get your ass over here," he whispered into the speaker.

All of a sudden an elite in front of him was crushed by a ball, and a little sphere appeared on top of the corpse where the ball was before it rolled off. Master Chief turned around and threw a plasma grenade at the space pirate, and behind him the sphere exploded, taking out most of the enemies. The other enemies managed to duck before the grenade detonated. The Pirate it landed on wasn't so lucky.

Samus went back to her regular form, and she then put her hands out. The blue icon on her chest shone blindingly blue, as well as the inside her visor. Her arms, legs, arm cannon and torso followed, and Chief watched in amazement. Master Chief immediately rolled away, and when he stood up, saw Samus' arm cannon release huge blasts of blue energy. Each one blew away every Pirate and Covenant nearby. Samus's glowing ceased, and there was smoke coming from her. She collapsed to the ground. As she fell, the 10 Pirates and Covenant that were left looked at each other and ran for the door. Not paying attention to them, he ran towards Samus, and held her in his arms.

"Samus? Samus? Say something!"

"I'm fine…it's gonna take time to recuperate…"

"What the hell was that?" Chief asked in wonder. "That was amazing!"

"That's the power...I told you about before."

"How'd you get it? I'd like some." Chief asked.

"Be careful what you wish for." Samus could barely get it out.

Just then the wall of the chamber blew apart. There stood a tall, thin character that was similar in appearance to Samus, but had a darker air to it…it was midnight blue, though its aura glowed as blue as the sky.

Dark Samus had arrived.

"He's taken the Phazon…don't…fight him." Samus said.

"Too bad. An enemy of yours is an enemy of mine." He got up, took out his MA5C, and started firing.

"No!" Samus reached out her arm but could not move much more.

Master Chief moved as fast as possible, shooting, grenade, shoot, grenade, plasma grenade, shoot. Dark Samus just stood there, not even batting an eye. All of a sudden, it turned into tiny little particles, and reformed right in front of Chief. Chief punched him, but Dark Samus' body merely stretched with the punch and insulated the blow. Master Chief pulled his hand out, and Dark Samus used its sinister hand to grab Chief by the neck, and lifted him into the air. An aura of blue enveloped Chief, his visor shining blue. He went into convulsions, and a blood-curdling scream could be heard.

"Chief…no…" Samus tried to get up but couldn't.

The screaming stopped. Dark Samus walked over to Samus and dropped Chief next to him. It then turned into more particles and left.

"John…" Samus wanted to make sure he was still alive.

"Samus…I—"

"Sshh…don't talk. They'll be here soon…to help…"

Samus held Master Chief's hand, and they both fell unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Chief opened his eyes to fluorescent lights. He blinked a couple of times, and managed to see what was going on. There was a woman in a white outfit with a hat that said GFMW. The walls were lined with a blue kind of metal. There were needles, beds, and Samus on the bed beside him. He finally figured out he was in the medical ward. He reached to his face to pull off his helmet—only to realize that there was no helmet. Going frantic looking for it, he finally found it on the nightstand beside him.

"You snore." Samus commented, sounding a bit tired. "Loud." She giggled. Her suit was removed, revealing a beautiful face with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"That's…good to know." Chief smiled. He reached for his helmet, but Samus stopped him.

"No! Leave it off! You don't look bad, actually." Samus' face went a bit red.

"Thanks." He pulled his arm back. There was an awkward silence, until Samus' blubbering broke it.

"And—of course, they have to—tests" Samus stammered.

"Oh, yes—definitely—can't operate with a mask on!" Chief stammered as well. _WTF? Why can't I talk to her? Under 24 hours ago I was ready to blow her face off—wait a minute._

"What time is it? What day? Where am I? Does the UNSC know—"

"Calm down. It's 5:07, Tuesday, you're in the medical ward of the Command Ship Olympus. And as for UNSC…what the hell?"

"United Nations Space Command. It's the space military of Earth."

"What? Earth is part of the Galactic Federation. They joined decades ago. That's how humans joined the Federation."

"I've never heard of a Galactic Federation. Sorry." Master Chief said. "Whoever told you Earth joined them…lied."

"That's…weird." Samus whispered.

"Look, let's change the subject. What was that thing that kicked my ass?" Chief asked.

"That was Dark Samus. It's working with the Space Pirates."

"And what did it do that put me in the hospital?"

"It gave you cancer. A special kind of cancer. Phazon cancer. It kills you slowly."

"And what makes that so special?" Chief asked, eyebrow raised.

"It can be harnessed. If you equip a Phazon Enhancement Device to your suit, you can use the Phazon in your body as a weapon. But you have to be careful how much you use, or it'll do damage, sometimes enough damage to kill you…which you saw earlier."

"Does the PED protect me from the cancer?"

Samus hesitated. "No."

"So I'll die."

"Yes."

"This isn't what I had in mind when I said I would die for my world."

"Yeah, well, things don't always go as planned. Just make the most of it. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade."

"When Dark Samus gives you cancer, equip a Phazon Enhancement Device and use the cancer to destroy your enemies."

"Hahaha…yeah." Samus said. She then saw the purple-skinned nurse coming towards them.

"Samus, you are ready to be released, you are in great condition after a good night's sleep. Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-117 John, you have the Phazon Cancer, which you probably already know. Please come with me and we will equip the PED to your suit for you to stay in combat condition." She smiled, Master Chief put on his helmet and stood up. He could walk, limping a little. But he was fine.

"Could you call me Chief, please?" he asked the nurse.

"No problem. Chief. Heehee." And she led him down the hallway. People seemed to stare at Chief's suit and height as he walked by.


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE NOTE: After finding out they're called Marines, not Police lied to me) I will be calling the Federation Police Federation Marines. :)**

_**Chapter 11**_

Samus woke from her nap by Chief's voice. "Wake up."

Samus opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. "Woah."

"Check me out!" Chief's suit retained its green look, but had silver shoulderpads, and his forearms, hands, feet, and shins were silver, lined with blue. His pectorals were silver with a blue UNSC logo in the center, and his visor, too, was blue. He seemed to wear a belt around his waist, it was silver, with a blue UNSC logo in the center. Some might have mistaken him for a superhero.

"Stylish, and functional." Samus smiled. "What more could you want?"

"A latte." The nurse looked at him puzzled.

"What is a lah-tay?" she asked. Chief just smiled.

"Well, get out of bed, Miss Aran. We need you to get your PED suit back on ASAP." The nurse reminded her. "Your gunship is in docking bay four, we towed it back when we found you."

"Thanks." The nurse walked over to her, but she put her hand up. "That's okay, I can do it." When she stepped out of the bed, she fell flat on her face. "Ow."

Chief helped her up. "I'll take her." He helped her up, and held her hand as she limped.

When they finally got to the fourth docking bay, she did a double front flip in the air, landing on top of the gunship.

"You could walk all along, couldn't you? And you just did that whole thing so I would walk with you."

"Nothing gets past you, huh?" Samus's body seemed to lower into the ship, and when it came back up it was coated in a suit of orange armor, with silver and blue in the same places as Chief.

"I suppose now you have to be transported back to UNSC?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, they broadcast on a data channel that is in a completely different language than ours. We're trying as hard as we can to convert just for this, and until we can, you have to hang here. So you know what I want to know?"

"What?"

"Why the UNSC and Galactic Federation are different entities, and why Earth isn't teamed up with the Federation."

"How are you going to find that out?"

"There's an air duct. My morph ball form can fit. I'll sneak into the Galactic Federation Hall of Records, find the information, scan it, store it in my logbook, and bring it back for you to read."

"Understood. I'll return to the Medical Ward."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Samus waited until there was no sign of a Federation Marine, and then dropped a morph ball bomb and blew open the air duct door. She fell down, and transformed before she hit the ground. She snuck around looking for the information, her scan visor equipped.

"No…no…ooh! No…" She couldn't find it…eventually she came across the classified room. It required hand signatures to open the door. She placed her hand on it, and waited.

_"Not authorized. Access denied." _a female computerized voice rung out.

"Okay, time to hack." She scanned the lock, and it took a while and a few tries, but eventually she hacked the lock. The door opened, she ducked inside and closed it.

"Okay, now I have to look." It didn't take her long, she scanned a couple articles until she came across one articled "Earth".

As she scanned it and read the translated text, her eyes grew wider. The horror that was embedded in every dot of the i was too much for her, and yet she could not stop torturing herself. She had always wondered about Earth and where her race came from…and now she knew. Almost to tears, she finished reading the article and blew open the duct in that room. She used the Space Jump to get up there, went into Morph Ball, and rolled to the Medical Ward.

When she arrived, Master Chief was sitting there on the bed, waiting. Samus went out of the Ball form, and looked at him. "It's too horrible to bear."

"What is it? What did it say?"

"Let me read it." She went to her logbook, accessed "Earth", and read it aloud to the Chief.

"_We came across the most primitive race we had ever seen…their people still struggling to get into space…even when it was 2504 in their years. For 550 years they had been trying to get past their single moon. And still they have not achieved it. Learning of these people and looking for planets to recruit, in year 2000 of our Cosmic Calendar we contacted Earth. We shared with them our technology, we welcomed them with open arms. They allied with us, and all was well."_

"That's exactly what you said before. What's the problem?"

"There's more." Samus gulped. "_For a year we shared our technology secrets with them, our methods of warfare. Little did we know that there was to be an uprising. The people of Earth combined ours and their own technology to make vehicles and weapons foreign to us. They launched a strike, and our president panicked. War was declared. For 5 years they expanded their technology, they became much craftier, and our president became more and more paranoid of assassination. He eventually after the 5__th__ year of war decided to surrender. The Federation signed the Galactic Treaty with the United Nations, stating that the war was over, the two entities of government would stay out of contact, and that records of this war would be highly classified. The aftermath of the battle was horrendous. So many humans were left without a home, they retreated to the Galactic Federation. The previous president had been impeached, and a successor, Coremus, was appointed. He welcomed the refugees with open arms, and placed them on certain colonies, such as K-2L. Earth complained it was against the treaty, and threatened war, but the Galactic Federation intimidated them by flashing their new army. And so the Federation and Earth's relationship remained, and such was the last time the two would ever contact."_

"You have to be kidding me. So instead of peace and happiness, the whole thing was a story of war and betrayal?"Master Chief, however, did not seem completely surprised. "Earth is a warring planet. It's in our blood."

"You're kidding me. You mean you don't find this surprising at all? That our own leaders would lie to us about something so important?!" Samus was furious.

"Wow, you must have never been to Earth at all…lying governments are in our history."

"Don't you see? The Galactic Federation and the United Nations were never supposed to come into contact again." Samus explained. "Not only did the two of us fight, we fought together against the Covenant and Space Pirates, the Federation treated your wounds, gave you a PED, and are getting ready to send you back to Earth. This is in violation of the treaty! THIS COULD MEAN WAR!!!"

Master Chief remained silent.

"This is the most inopportune time for us to fight each other! We're both at war with a race more powerful than ourselves! You with the Covenant, us with the Pirates! Do you WANT A FOUR-WAY WAR?!"

"I'm a SPARTAN. I want any war." Hey lay down on his bed.

"Whatever. You can't see this the way I do. I'm a bounty hunter. Not a soldier. I was, but…" Samus lay down. "Never mind."

"Yeah, I remember you told me about joining the military." Master Chief sat up. "Why did you quit?"

Samus sighed. "I got the full training, joined the Marines. I was a good soldier, with a good Commanding Officer. His name was Adam Malkovich. He used to call me 'lady', but in a respectful way. He was like a father to me…when he died to save me, however, I couldn't stand to continue a military career. I gave up, and became a bounty hunter, which was better. I rather going it alone."

"Losing a commanding officer can be scary…I remember watching Captain Keyes fall victim to the Flood. I'll never get it out of my head." Master Chief looked at her square in the eyes. Though the visors were in the way, they could tell eye contact was being made. "But loss is something dealt with every day on the battlefield. Don't let something as common as death scare you away from war. Especially not when war is unavoidable. My war on the Covenant is unavoidable. Your war on the Pirates is unavoidable."

"It's too hard. It's fine to infiltrate and take them out on my own, but when I even think about standing in front of an army I see him standing next to me, telling me it's going to be okay, and yet I know it's not because all I see his him."

"Then what gave you the courage when you were fighting with me?"

_You just answered that question,_ Samus thought, but didn't voice it. She just lay back down.

"You might be leaving tomorrow." Samus said.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

The hatch doors to docking bay seven opened, and in came a large mass of metal, which said UNSC and had the logo. It said "By Golden Sundown" on the side, and smoke came from the bottom as it landed. The hatch on the _By Golden Sundown _opened, and out stepped a man in a green uniform with badges lining his sleeve and chest, his hair black and his eyes cold gray.

Master Chief stood beside Samus, as the Marine Captain approached him. He looked Samus from head to toe, and Chief as well. "Had a makeover, eh, Chief?" Captain said. "It's pretty pathetic how three days can change someone's entire appearance."

"With all due respect sir, it's not a fashion statement. It's used for—"

"Who cares?" he interrupted. "We're getting out of here. There's a storm coming." Master Chief followed the Captain to the _By Golden Sundown_ and turned to face Samus before he went in. He waved to her, and she waved back. He turned around, and the hatch doors closed. The _By Golden Sundown_ flew away.

The next day, Samus, who was to stay in the medical ward one more day, watched the screen nearby her bed to see the Galactic Federation giving a public service announcement.

"We know everyone is confused as to why this stranger from Earth was from a government that was not part of ours. It has been told that Earth joined us 52 years ago. Now, in the year 20X6, we have come into contact with them once more. Earth was only a part of our Federation for one year. They rebelled against us in order to increase their power. We fought, and after a valiant battle, we honorably lost. We signed a treaty to end the war and keep out of contact, and we graciously gave homes to the Earthlings who were left homeless by the war." The announcer said.

"You have to be kidding me." Samus said. "Their president was a coward, their next president broke the treaty right after it was made, and they're trying to glorify themselves?"

"Now that the treaty has once again been broken, it is unclear as to who has broken it. We know that the United Nations of Earth sent their soldiers to interfere with bounty hunter Samus Aran's mission, but the United Nations is convinced that it is the other way around. Due to the conflict, tension, and speed of the argument, war has been declared on the United Nations."

Samus just laughed. And then she cried.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Standing in front of General Bartleby, Samus asked him what her mission was.

"You're not going on a mission." Bartleby said. "I'm drafting you to the military. You're going to be appointed as Colonel Samus Aran." Samus looked at him like he was crazy.

"So you're making me Colonel because of this war, when you know full well I dropped out of the army? You were there when I dropped out! You know I can't fight as a soldier!"

"And I also know you're a damn good bounty hunter, and you were a damn good soldier. You can be a damn good leader, and you can take care of yourself. Samus, the entire foundation of their government is military. Ours while powerful, is inferior to theirs. We need all the help we can get. We've even drafted other hunters such as Rundus and Gandraya to our military."

"I can't do it. I just can't."

"Samus, you're the best fighter in the galaxy. Either you lead an army, or we go down in flames."

Samus hesitated. "I'll do it."

Master Chief sat in the Captain's office in the _By Golden Sundown _as they stared each other down.

"We're going to place you in charge of Strike teams Michael, Albania, Omega, Warhawk, Ingrid, and January. We're going to touch down on Sterling so you can hold the fort until we can turn it into a military base to use against the Federation. The planet is somewhat of a desert. It's kind of distant from where the Federation usually station themselves. By the treaty, we have made it a point to expand in different directions. If you find any Galactic Federation personnel, shoot on sight. Leave none alive. I will send you on this mission at 0500 hours."

"Understood, sir." Master Chief replied.

"Samus, you're going to go down on a new planet we have come across, close to Earth, called F-64. It is uncharted, and can be used as a military base in order to strike Earth. If we can go behind the United Nation's backs and set up a base, it'll make a strike even easier. I'll send you with task forces Odysseus, Ares, and Olympia. We want you to scan and make sure everything is going according to plan until we can send support to build the base. Shoot on sight if you find UNSC personnel."

"I understand, sir."

"You will be introduced to your teams and sent there first thing tomorrow morning. But for now:" He threw Samus what looked like a light silver piece of cloth. Samus unfolded it and found it to be a cape with a blue Galactic Federation logo on it. "That's how you can mark your authority over your teams. And it's stylish."

"Thanks." Samus put it on, and found it was quite stylish with her PED suit.

"Report to your gunship in docking bay 4 tomorrow morning at 0400 hours, Samus. Dismissed." Samus saluted and left the office.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Samus entered her gunship and sat in the seat, and then put in the command to plot the flight path to F-64. She then sent out a transmission to the Galactic Federation Ships behind her.

"Status Report, Task Force Odysseus? Over." She asked.

"Copy. GFS Talon ready for takeoff. Over."

"Status report, Task force Ares? Over." She asked.

"All systems go on the GFS Dusk. Over." Came the reply.

"Status Report, Task Force Olympia?"

"GFS Star ready for takeoff."

"All right, soldiers. Let's head over to that base." And they took off, as Samus geared for her first military mission in years.

Master Chief climbed aboard the _By Golden Sundown_, headed to a Pelican, and sat down on the chair and strapped himself in.

"All units report in." He sent the transmission, followed by 50 Marines replying.

"Everyone's here? All right, Sergeant McCain. Take off." The _By Golden Sundown _took off, and they headed towards the planet.

Master Chief was silent most of the way as the marines jabbered on. _I fought alongside her…I was one of her friends…we laughed, we talked…and now we're in opposing armies in a matter of days. This is madness._

"Sir? Sir!" Master Chief looked up to see a Marine talking to him.

"What is it, soldier?"

"If it's not too bold, why are you wearing all that silver?" he asked, sweating, afraid of a SPARTAN.

Master Chief chuckled. "It's simple. I have cancer." The whole ship went silent. "This was given to me by the Federation. It allows me to use my cancer as a weapon, using the Phazon—a radioactive material that caused the cancer—to kill enemies, and increase my power. It's very effective."

"So the Federation helped you?"

"Yes, they did. I have absolutely nothing against them, and I don't want this war. I don't want to fight a people that helped me. But we're at war just because both of our people broke a treaty."

"That's not true! The Federation did it, not us!" A Marine blurted out.

"Watch what you say and remember your place, Marine!" Chief yelled. "This war was initiated by both. We both sent out people to the same planet, and they collided. We ended up working together. We fought together, we fought each other. We both broke this treaty." Master Chief tried to make it even, but in his heart he knew that it really was the Federation for the most part. After all, they did treat him.

"Yes sir." And the conversation ended there as the ship entered orbit. The hatch opened, and the five Pelicans flew out. Two empty ones flew out, but they were meant to drop Scorpions.

After exiting the troposphere of the planet they flew for about an hour, looking at the barren desert landscape of Sterling, they touched down on the construction site. They got out, and the Pelicans took off, leaving five Warthogs and two Scorpions. They had about everything they needed.

The GFS Talon, GFS Dusk, and GFS Star touched down on the planet. Samus stayed in her gunship, while she saw the Federation Marine vehicles under her. The vehicles had sirens atop them, and they hovered, with turrets underneath them. There were 66 of them, one for each of the soldiers. Samus sent a transmission to each one saying they were heading to the site.

"Affirmative." Each one replied, and they headed to the site.

After about an hour of traveling, gazing at the desert wasteland they called a planet, they finally arrived at the area. But it was not empty. As half of the officers got out of their vehicles, they surveyed the area. There were tanks, and what looked like cars. And there were soldiers. And Master Chief.

"You have to be kidding me, they send me to the same planet as them…damn!" She then sent a transmission to all the Federation Police. "Hold your fire!" They obeyed.

"Don't shoot!" Master Chief held up his hand. "I have a few things to say."

Samus' gunship landed, then she got out and flipped onto the ground. She walked towards Master Chief, and he did too, until they were about 10 feet away from each other. They walked circles around each other, staring each other down. Finally Chief says the first word.

"Nice cape."

"Don't make small talk. We're here to fight."

"First question: why do you fail to accept that it was the Federation that broke the treaty?"

"Are you kidding me? Both of our governments did it. Both of our governments did their duties, we just met by chance."

"And this war would have been avoided if we had been left to die and the Federation and United Nations never spoke of this again. But instead the Federation had to save us, they housed me, healed me, gave me a suit to handle my cancer! They took it way too far, and now it's resulted in war."

"So you, a SPARTAN-II, who lives for war, would rather die to prevent one than live to fight it?"

"Don't question me." And thus the explosion began.


	16. Chapter 16

**THIS IS THE ULTIMATE BATTLE BETWEEN SAMUS AND CHIEF YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR:D**

_**Chapter 16**_

Both armies fired at each other, opening a relentless battle. Chief fired his two SMG's while Samus dodged it and shot her power beam. Both weren't really getting a lot of hits on the other. Master Chief and Samus eventually came up close to each other, and Chief punched her in the stomach. She went flying. She used her grapple beam when she was about 20 feet away from him and pulled him up with her. He fired his SMG at her, she fired her charge beam. The SMG bullets melted as the Charge Beam passed through them, and Master Chief put his head down. The Charge Beam just missed him. Samus landed on the ground, ripped off her cape because it was kind of annoying her, and went into Morph Ball, laying a bomb. Master Chief came down right next to her, realizing what she was trying to do. He instead rolled backwards and threw a plasma grenade on her. When she transformed back, she saw it was right on her chest. She tried to pull it off, but it didn't work. She once again was sent flying, and Master Chief ran towards her. He caught her, and then looked at her. She was…dead. He had killed Samus.

He put her down, backed away, and took two steps. He then turned around, and ran to where his troops were. Before he could go three steps, however, he felt ensnared by a rope. He got pulled backwards, and then saw blue all around him. He felt a sting on his back like something he had only felt once. When he got the cancer. He looked at his visor, his shields were almost depleted. He struggled to point his SMG backwards, and shot where he thought Samus' body was. When he shot, the pain went away and the constriction relaxed. He looked behind him to see Samus standing there, her suit glowing blue. Master Chief knew what she was doing, and decided it was time he tried out his suit enhancement.

He concentrated, and he felt power course through his veins. His world changed around him…everything went dark, what he could see was black and white, and only the living beings were colored. Samus included. He pointed his SMG at her, and fired. Because of the connection MJOLNIR suits have with the weapons, the bullets were surrounded in a blue Phazon aura, and moved faster and more accurately. The SMGs were also coated in blue. Samus fired back with her Phazon-enhanced Power Beam, and the two continued to skirmish. Eventually they both went back into their regular forms. Samus, realizing that one semiautomatic Power Beam isn't going to suffice against two rapid-fire automatic firearms, went into Morph Ball and rolled over to a fallen Police officer, and picked up his automatic repeater rifle, holding it in her left hand. She fired both her weapons at Chief, he did the same. Both noticed that their shields were low, and Chief's health was falling.

Chief rolled over to a fallen Marine, looked in his bag and found a medical pack. He used it and regained his health, and waited for his shields to recover. Samus shot a bunch of small plants lying around, and found some energy units. She used the Charge beam to collect them, regaining her shields to almost full.

Master Chief chased Samus around, but she was too fast, and he could not keep up for the 30 seconds that they ran. Chief threw a lot of grenades at her; she managed to outrun them all. Samus, while running, shot a lot of Marines she passed by. Deciding to follow suit, Chief shot the Federation Marines. Samus then switched her visor, and put in a command. Chief felt a shadow looming over him. Looking overhead, he saw Samus' gunship, turrets aimed at him. Before he could do anything the explosion detonated on his back. He flew forward, falling a few feet in front of Samus. He threw a grenade at her, which detonated in front of her face. Master Chief landed and saw a huge ball of light come through the explosion, and then transform into Samus.

"No way." Master Chief ran towards Samus, who was running towards him as well, gearing up for a charge beam directly on his stomach. At the last minute he switched to the shotgun, and shot her right in the stomach as she fired the Charge Beam right in his. They both slid back, holding their stomachs, when they both surrounded a blue aura around them. Master Chief pumped his shotgun, and a blue electric pulse coursed through the gun as he pumped. Samus charged her beam, creating a blue light. She aimed it at him, he aimed at her, and they both fired. Her beam went fast towards him and the six Phazon-coated rounds from his shotgun went in a straight trajectory instead of fanning out. They collided, resulting in an explosion that hurt Samus, Chief, and some soldiers on both sides.

When the smoke cleared, there were about 15 Federation Marines and 26 UNSC Marines. A lot of the Federation vehicles were destroyed, all the warthogs as well, and both of the Scorpions intact, but the Marines inside dead. Samus was on her back, and Chief was on his stomach. Samus awoke, too weak to move, and called out to Chief.

"What?" Chief moaned.

"I'm too weak to fight."

"You're lucky, because I am too."

"Why are we fighting?" Samus asked. "We're such good friends, we shouldn't have to fight."

"It wasn't my choice, and it wasn't yours. It's just what is."

"I think this battle is over."

"What makes you say that?"

"A Galactic Federation Ship is coming to pick us up. I sent a call earlier."

"I'm not going to let you get away, you coward."

"Listen to me, Chief. I lost. I surrender this battle. Neither of us can fight, but your team has the most standing. Don't you see? None of our troopers are fighting because they know. I'll take any heat I have to, but I am gracious in defeat. Now be gracious in victory and let me go."

Master Chief remained silent. He struggled to stand up, and limped over to Samus. He grabbed her hand, and helped her up. "All right. I'll let you go."

"Thank you." Soon later a Federation ship arrived to pick her and the other troopers up, and she went inside, and ordered the gunship to follow. Chief stood there and watched her go, realizing there was much more of days like this to come.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

"WHAT?!!" General Bartleby was outraged. "You surrendered?"

"There was absolutely no chance. Both him and I couldn't move, we were tired out by the Phazon. We were outnumbered by 10. There was no way we were going to win anyway."

The General thought for a second, and then sat back down. "All right. In fact, I was hoping you could do another mission."

"Will it involve fighting?"

"No, actually. The President has decided to meet with the United Nations in order to work out a Treaty. I'm sending you as his bodyguard. Be alert, Samus, you leave at 0800 hours. Dismissed."

Samus, liking this mission better, left the room.

Master Chief stood there, saluting, as the Captain congratulated him on his hard work.

"Good work. I knew the Federation would back out, just like they did long ago."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm assigning your next task." Master Chief's face curled into a frown under the helmet, he knew somehow he would run into Samus.

"The President is going to the UN to negotiate a new treaty. They're obviously going to send the best as a bodyguard, and who would that be if not Samus Aran? So, while both are away, you're going to attack the Command Ship Olympus."

"Understood, sir."

Master Chief was standing in front of the windshield of the _By Golden Sundown_ awaiting their arrival at the Command Ship Olympus. He was certain Samus was gone by now. By that became his bottom priority as he gazed at Command Ship Olympus. It was surrounded by enemy ships and fighters. He didn't recognize some, but the others he did. Covenant ships.

He looked at the battle going on, watching the Federation being attacked by Covenant and other enemies. He wasn't sure who to fight.

"Captain!" he called out.

"I know." The captain hesistated. "Full speed ahead to Command Ship Olympus! We're heading to Docking bay 7!"

"Sir, are you suggesting we team up with them?"

"We've been fighting the Covenant for years. Why stop now?"

Samus rolled to the side and shot the Space Pirate next to her. "Dammit, these things never go away!" She shot several more, killing them. She froze one, picked up a Covenant sword and sliced the Space Popsicle in half.

She turned around to see a familiar face running towards her. Master Chief. She held out her beam and he put his hands up. "We're here to fight alongside you, not against you. What's going on?"

Samus, not thinking twice about what he said, turned around. "The Pirates and the Covenant have teamed up and are attacking the base. We need you to help us."

"No problem." Master Chief took out his sniper rifle, and went into Hyper Mode. He fired at Space Pirates and Covenant double the speed he normally would before he left Hyper Mode. He stumbled, then looked at Samus. "Follow me."

Avoiding sparks flying from broken walls, they rushed through the corridors until they reached Docking Bay 3. It was a bloodbath there. Space Pirates fighting Federation Marines and UNSC Marines on the ground, banshees and Flying Pirates flying around attacking the ground, the warthogs and police vehicles driving around, allied, running down as many enemies as possible. Outside the docking bay, they could see Pirate Starfighters and Federation fighters going at it. After looking closely they realized that each side had their own alliance. The Covenant and Space Pirates were working together, as were the Federation and the UNSC.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Samus jumped down, and grunted in pain as her suit's energy dropped by 3. "It's nothing." She looked to her side and saw Chief standing there as well. He was holding a flamethrower, which he probably found lying around from a dead marine. Under his helmet, he smirked, but decided to voice his thoughts. "I bet you can't match a flamethrower."

Samus smirked as well, and switched to the plasma beam. She charged her plasma beam, and then fired a missile. The combination of the missile and plasma beam created a wave of fire.

"Ah." Master Chief was surprised at what she could do. He then put it away.

They both ran as fast as they could onto the battlefield, Master Chief clubbing aliens as he passed them, Samus shooting them. He rolled to the side, and pulled out his MA5C. But he didn't have it for long. He realized it wasn't in his hands. He then saw something large in front of him. He looked up to see a hulking Brute. He was about to get up, but the Brute picked him up and threw him.

Samus, however, was doing even worse. She was getting ambushed by Flying Pirates, banshees, and elites. The Federation and UNSC were being killed off by the second. Samus switched to the ice beam and prepared to use Ice Spreader, but something hit her back and she hit the ground. She looked on her back to see Master Chief.

"What are you doing?" Samus pushed him off and stood up.

"Getting thrown by a brute. Duck!" he pulled her back down, and a plasma grenade just missed her head. It landed on an elite, which instantly ran to body slam Samus and Chief. Chief, thinking quickly, dropped a bubble shield and the elite hit the bubble shield. Purple blood sprayed everywhere when the burst of blue subsided.

When the shield wore off, Chief and Samus looked at each other. They nodded, and Master Chief pulled out his flamethrower, and Samus charged her Ice Beam. They both then started glowing blue, and Samus used her missile, which resulted in a neon blue frozen spray that covered all the nearby enemies. Chief fired a large blue flame from the flamethrower, which caused the Phazon ice and everything in it to melt.

They reverted back, stumbled a bit once more, and then went to attack their enemies more, but stopped as soon as they saw something of pure evil before them. Samus had seen it too many times, Chief had seen it only once before, but once was more than enough.

"You're not getting away this time!" Chief went back into Hyper Mode and blasted flames all over Dark Samus. Dark Samus stumbled, hurt. Samus then went into Hyper Mode and switched to the plasma beam. Plasma mixed with Phazon flared out from her arm cannon, and a horrible shriek could be heard from where Dark Samus was getting hurt.

Eventually the duo went back to normal. Their bodies were smoking, their limbs weak, their breath labored. Smoke covered where Dark Samus stood, and some pirates and covenants were injured or dead nearby where the smoke was. They waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, they saw nothing was there.

"We did it!" Chief was relieved. But Samus wasn't fooled.

"No. There's no corpse." Samus looked around, and looked at the bridge where they stood before charging into battle. Small blue dots condensed there, forming Dark Samus once again. Dark Samus ran through a corridor.

"That's the way to the control room!" Samus exclaimed.

"You think he's going to self destruct the ship?" Chief yelled.

"Either that or fly us to Paradise Island. Get to your ship, I'll get to mine."

**I apologize for not updating in a long time. There have been extenuating circumstances and I have been unable to log on.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Chief and Samus got up to the bridge, and ran down the same corridor until they had to separate to go to docking bays 7 and 5 respectively. Samus heard the countdown to the explosion grow louder.

"10."

Samus felt as if the corridor was growing longer and longer, and she could never reach the exit. Chief had no idea where he was going.

"9."

Samus reached the exit and saw it was locked. She grabbed the keyhole, took it out, twisted it, and put it in again. The door opened. Chief saw there was a hand lock. He put his hand on it. "Access Denied". He then punched the door several times, and kicked it and it flung open.

"8."

Samus ran towards her gunship, and saw it was being attacked by Space Pirates. She blew each one away with ease. Chief saw Marines running back into the _By Golden Sundown_, and shot Covenant trying to attack them. He ran towards the _By Golden Sundown_.

"7."

Chief yelled "GET IN THE SHIP! MEN, GET IN THE SHIP!" The Marines ran as fast as they could. Samus got on top of her gunship, and went inside.

"6."

Samus sat down in the chair, brought up the screen, and set a flight path to get out. But the ship wouldn't move. "Dammit, START!" Chief ran towards the control room.

"5."

Samus entered a variety of codes, but none of them seemed to work. Chief made it to the control room but saw all the controls were fried.

"4."

Samus put in one final code and the ship started. She didn't know why it didn't start before, but she didn't care. Chief was panicking. "What the hell do I do now?!?!"

"3."

Samus set her course again and she felt the gunship raise off the ground. Chief looked up, and ran down the corridor.

"2."

The gunship headed out of the Command ship, which had its alarms blaring.

"1."

In a brilliant burst of light, a once beautiful blue ship was nothing more than a huge ball of fire and smoke. Samus was out of range of the explosion, and never saw the _By Golden Sundown_ leave. She looked at the wreckage, realizing her friend was gone. But something caught her eye. What looked like a couple of flies came out of the explosion. Samus put in a code to scan them, and the screen displayed: Lifeboats. 24 humans, one superhuman.

"Superhuman? He's alive!" He put in a code to follow the ships and create a flight path, and then sent a transmission.

"All surviving Galactic Federation personnel. This is Colonel Samus Aran. Survivors of the UNSC army are headed towards political colony Canis. Please follow my flight path to provide assistance. Over."

Two GFS, each containing 22 police officers, followed Samus to Canis to help their former enemies.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

When they touched down, one of the lifeboats had crash landed, killing everyone inside. Luckily 20 men had survived, including Master Chief. Chief greeted Samus, and the Federation Police and the UNSC Marines shook hands and exchanged "Are you all rights" as if they had forgotten the previous war entirely.

"I was afraid you wouldn't survive!" Samus was crying under her helmet, and she hugged Chief.

Master Chief was surprised but hugged her back. "It's okay, I'm fine."

"So now the Covenant and Space Pirates are working together?" Samus said as she released herself from his embrace (which was kind of hard for her to do emotionally).

"Seems that way. Why? We don't know. That's what we have to find out. But it looks like there's a new war on the horizon, Samus, and it involves us being partners once more."

"I'm all for it. We make a much better team then enemies."

"Agreed." Master Chief said. He looked at the lush jungle environment around him, it seemed so desolate. "Where do we go from here?"

"I…have no idea."

"Colonel Samus, ma'am!" A Federation marine, 1st Trooper Michael Shiro, stood tall, saluting.

"What is it, soldier?"

"I grew up on this planet, I know it by heart. I can lead you to civilization."

"By all means, lead the way!" Samus replied quickly.

Shiro gestured everyone to follow him, and they ran through the thick brush, blowing vines in their way to pieces. As they walked through, they heard a cry for help. "GAH! Get it OFF!" One of the UNSC marines was screaming, there was a large starfish on his face. Samus used her grapple beam to get it off and threw it away. "Baby." Chief said under his breath.

"Here we are. The city Daxel." Chief was amazed at how there could be such a bustling city next to a lush, dank jungle. This city was amazing. Buildings everywhere, the smell and sound of big business.

"I'll take you to the Federation HQ on this planet." Shiro said. "This is where the President is. If we're lucky we can meet him! I hear he's much more personable than past Presidents, and has no problem speaking with commoners or soldiers." Shiro gestured to follow again. They all followed him, and people stared as Federation soldiers walked through the city, as well as their enemies. What was scariest was that they were walking together.

As they walked through this city, they looked at a lot of stores and advertisements. "Sheik's Diner", "Wak's History Library," "Tango Cats Pet Shop", "Part-Time job opening". There were so many faces, none seemed friendly. And soon Samus and Chief realized why. A lot of people were wounded, missing limbs, or wearing rags. As they got to another side of town, they saw boarded up windows and doors, rubble, filth, and destroyed homes. This place had been hurt by war. Most likely the same war they were fighting right now.

They got out of the scarred area, the first building was a sizable one, called Ace Bank. It was the only bank they saw, and was quite noticeable. They pretty much decided that the scenery in Canis was amazing.

When they finally made it to Serenata Street, they looked ahead of them, and then above. A gigantic tower stood tall, silver and majestic. It put all other buildings in the city to shame. As they walked towards it, the doorway seemed to tower over them like castle gates. Samus took her Galactic Federation emblem off her chest and put it against the scanner. The doors opened, and she took it off and put it back on her chest. The doors made an eerie creaking sound. As they went inside a strange feeling of loneliness befell them.

There were Federation troopers going around, doing their jobs. The walls were mostly blue metal, filled with pipelines, machinery, and fluorescent lights. Computer screens lined one wall, which showed many news stations giving information on the war. Many Troopers booed at the largest screen when it announced that the Federation and UNSC might be teaming up.

Samus went over to them. "Ah, lighten up you big babies!" she yelled, and they all stood upright, scared of her. She wanted to laugh at them. "By ourselves our military is no match for two powerful alien ones. With the UNSC on our side we have a chance. So like it or lump it." She walked back over, and Master Chief chuckled.

"That was nice." He whispered.

"I know." Samus whispered back.

As they boarded the elevator and heard the ding dong sound, the shining sky blue doors opened with a quiet whirr, and Samus stepped outside. A GF technician came into the door, his nametag saying "R.Papi". They didn't have to worry about where to go, considering that the doors to the President's room were straight ahead. It was about the same size as the entrance door, except it seemed a tad more eerie.

The team walked over to the President's door, and Samus pressed the intercom button. A raspy voice replied, "Who is it?" Samus pressed it again. "Colonel Samus Aran and Master Chief Petty Officer John-117. We're here with our backup, we crash landed on—"

Before Samus could finish they heard a buzz, and the doors opened with a creak. When it opened, they looked into the office, ready to face the guy in charge.

**This chapter is giving "mad propz" to all my friends over at Gaia. Canis Lupus the Lonewolf, Daxelman, Sheik206, HistoryWak, Tangocat777, Part-Time Viking, You Cant Luv Without Hate, Ace Paladin, Serenata Blues.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

The room was decorated quite well, there was red carpet on the floor, silver steel walls, large windows, fluorescent lights on the ceiling, and the desk far in the back. They all walked towards the desk, and when they got there, Master Chief sat down in one of the chairs, Samus in the other. The Marines stood in the back and saluted, the Police Officers doing the same thing. The President sat there, studying them. They all did the same thing. The President wore a tall, green hat that seemed to have a point at the top, and a green and white robe. His skin was purple, but he looked somewhat humanoid. Master Chief couldn't help but think that he looked a bit similar to a Prophet.

"Hello, Mr. President."

"Hello, Samus. I'm not sure we're acquainted, sir. Your title?"

"SPARTAN-117 John, Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC Navy."

"Ah, an Earth soldier." The President stood up, his voice raised. "You are aware that we are at war!"

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about, Mr. President. We both were on the Command Ship Olympus when it was attacked by Covenant and Space Pirates. Our respective enemies are now working together, and we had to work together to fight them. So we want to ask you to call off this war."

"The Olympus? Is that the explosion in the sky earlier? The Olympus was shot down?"

"Self destructed, actually." Master Chief said. "By Dark Samus."

"Damn. It seems now that Dark Samus is allied with the Space Pirates getting her hands on Phazon is not his only objective."

"But now the Space Pirates and Dark Samus are working with the Covenant, making it that much worse." Chief said.

"You keep talking about these Covenant. Who are they?"

"They're a group of alien races that share a single religion, believing that special ringworlds called Halos hold the key to their enlightenment, when they actually contain and hold at bay a deadly alien race called the Flood and are meant to be used as a weapon that would destroy all life in the galaxy to starve out the Flood. We've stopped them before. But the reason this pertains to you is because the first time Samus and I met, the Pirates and the Covenant fought, and Samus and I had to team up to fight both of them. Now for some reason they've teamed up."

"The Federation and the UNSC as divided entities cannot fight this huge army, especially not if they are still warring." Samus went on. "So we'd like it if you went over to the United Nations on Earth and convinced them to join you."

"Hmm…I understand. But I am not so easily persuaded to join the enemy."

"With all due respect, sir, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Samus said.

"Really? Are you my friends?" The President slammed both his hands on the desk as he snapped at Master Chief. "Because I received report not too long ago that you were sent to attack the Command Ship Olympus to thwart my attempts at making a treaty."

"But sir, when the Covenant and Space Pirates came, we—"

"How do I know you're not making this up!"

Samus and Chief looked at each other and said nothing. They looked at the window behind him, and saw something purple coming towards them.

"Does that answer your question?"

"What?" The President looked behind him, and saw it too. He ducked, as the Banshee crashed through the window, glass falling everywhere, most of it near where the President was. Marines covered their faces, Samus and Chief firing at it as it came back around trying to kill the President.

It shot a fuel rod, which barely missed the President's face. Samus shot a charge beam at the banshee, and it exploded, with an Elite falling out. Chief managed to catch it by the neck and threw it down on the floor in front of the desk.

"It's still alive." Chief said.

"Why are you working with the Space Pirates?" Samus asked.

"The—Alliance—was formed for Insta—lation—8." It moaned.

"Why would the Pirates want Installation 08?" Chief said.

"The reason it was kept away from our knowledge was that it contained Phazon, which if released could spawn something horrible."

"Worse than the Flood?"

"The—what?"

"The FLOOD!"

"The Parasite…these are them, but they are not. They corrupt you…on the inside and out. Make you no longer human…make you one of them."

Chief looked at Samus. Samus nodded. Chief picked him back up and threw him through the hole where the window used to be. With an "ARRRGH!" the elite was gone.

"Now there's blood all over my new rug!" The President said. Everyone looked at him with scorn.

"That must be it. Something must have happened that combined the Flood with Phazon." Chief said.

"If that's true, then the Space Pirates are going to want to utilize them…"

"And the Covenant is going to believe that with the Phazon Flood out of the way there's no danger in activating Installation 8. Simple 'you scratch my back, I scratch yours' mentality."

Chief and Samus looked at each other, then they looked at the President.

"Mr. President! Please! We need to you to go the United Nations and form an alliance with Earth!"

"Then we need to send our best soldiers to Installation 08 to stop the Covenant and Space Pirates before they release something horrible!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" The President said quickly.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

As the hatch doors opened, the President walked out and Samus and many other Galactic Federation Police Troopers followed him. Chief and the marines had been picked up and received transport on the _Gone in Haze. _Samus was hoping Master Chief would also be one of the guards.

Master Chief stood in the very back of the court, where everyone sat down, headphones in their ears, ready for the President's proposal of alliance. He could sense the uncertainty in the room. Why join these people when merely a week ago they were at heated war?

The lights dimmed and spotlight hit the podium in front as the President of the Galactic Federation approached it. He wore the same outfit, but this time red. Samus and several Police Officers followed him, standing in a line about 10 feet behind him. Samus and Chief could see each other across the room. The President looked at the podium, and picked up the headphones and put them in his ears. He spoke into the Microphone:

"Greetings, United Nations of Earth. I understand we have been at war for a long time. A few days ago I was supposed to arrive here to propose a treaty. But I did not come. Right before I left, Colonel Samus Aran of the Galactic Federation army and Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 met me and told me that your enemies, the Covenant, and our enemies, the Space Pirates, were working together, and had destroyed our Command Ship Olympus."

Unrest filled the room. Nobody could believe a ludicrous statement like that.

"I know, I did not believe it either. But seconds later I was attacked by a Covenant in a flight vehicle, what you call a 'banshee'. The brave efforts of Samus and Master Chief shot down the vehicle, sparing the alien. After interrogation, we discovered that in "Installation 08" resides a race called the Flood. But these are not ordinary Flood. They are infected by Phazon, a deadly mutagenic that can give cancer…the same kind of cancer that has been inflicted unto Colonel Samus and Master Chief. Master Chief tells me that the Flood on their own can assimilate the galaxy. Now with enhanced powers and an even more corruptive nature, there is nothing they cannot do."

Some gasps befell the room.

"Faced now with three menaces, we have no choice but to ask you to please, PLEASE, join forces with the Galactic Federation. Combined, we can stop our combined enemy, and keep them from releasing the Phazon Flood."

"But how can we tell you're not making this up! You've betrayed us in the past!" Israel was not buying this.

"I know. The mistakes of my predecessors were shameful, though not my own. I tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. When the Covenant came in to attack my they smashed by window, creating extremely sharp shards of glass. They scarred my arms."

He rolled up his sleeves to reveal scars all over them. Samus was even surprised.

"I would be insane to execute self-infliction to such an extent. So if I am lying, where did these wounds come from?"

Israel sat back down, his mouth shut.

"All who vote continuing war, say nay."

A dull roar went "Nay."

"All who vote alliance, say aye!"

An aye came across so loud it send chills down your spine.

"The ayes have it. Thank you for your time. The Galactic Federation looks forward to working with the UNSC."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Master Chief boarded the _Gone in Haze_ and went to the front window, standing next to Captain Brown, who reminded him of Captain Keyes a bit. "Master Chief, when we arrive at Omega Halo, you're going to meet with Colonel Samus. You two make a damn good team. We want you two to take your armies and find the Covenant and Space Pirates and see if they've let out the Phazon Flood. If they have, then take them out. All three of them."

"I understand sir."

"I don't expect you to come back. Prove me wrong."

"Understood, sir."

"Now head to your Pelican and get rolling." Chief ran to his Pelican, where 9 marines sat looking at him. In the next second the Pelican dropped out, heading towards Halo.

The Pelican touched down as Master Chief stepped out, seeing Samus and what must have been 250 units behind her, all in lines of what were 20 or 25. They were waiting for Chief.

Chief looked at the 29 pelicans land beside his, and out came 290 marines. They all filed up (it took a while) behind him. Together Samus and Master Chief had a 550-unit army.

Samus and Master Chief walked up to each other. But instead of fighting, they shook hands.

"Ready to go, Colonel?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Units, merge!"

The Federation Marines all turned around, and the UNSC Marines walked up behind them so that they all looked like one large army.

Chief and Samus walked in front of the army, and pointed forward. The huge army marched with them, onward to find the tower.

They arrived in this area with large trees, a swamp area. Master Chief immediately put up his hand signaling them to stop. Everyone stopped, though the Marines kind of bumped into each other when the people in front of them stopped short.

They waited five seconds, when they heard marching sounds. It got louder and louder, and people got more nervous by the second. Finally they saw silhouettes coming through the trees, and when they finally revealed themselves, they showed armored Elite Pirates and flying pirates, as well as Covenant Elites, jackals and brutes. They couldn't see everyone but they knew there was a large army. They stood there for a second, staring each other down…until the first shot was fired.

Samus fired a missile at a Pirate, blowing off its armor. She then shot the charge beam at it, knocking it back into an Elite. The battle erupted; it was so loud it would wake the dead. Shots were fired that some couldn't tell where the bullets were going. The Marines heard a transmission from Master Chief.

"Marines, the Federation is making the frontal assault. Enter side positions and flank."

"Yes, Sir!" they divided, unseen in the midst of battle. They spread into the lush forest, taking hidden positions, and using their sniper rifles to flank. They managed to take several out, but the Pirates and Covenant were not stupid. They took cover as they made their way towards marines, killing several.

Samus used her grapple beam to pull a shield off a pirate, and then shot it with her Charge Beam. She did the same thing with several Jackals. Master Chief ran up to jackals and clubbed them, which killed them instantly. He shot at several elites, some which hit them. Some Federation Marines jumped in to help. They managed to fight off the Elites, though the Brutes were posing a problem. They shot the brutes as much as they could and they kept on coming. It took a while for them to die.

Samus and Master Chief went into battle as fast as they could, using teamwork as well as they could. Samus went into Morph Ball form, and Master Chief picked her up and threw her towards some Brutes, and she dropped Morph Ball Bombs on their bodies as she would bounce to the next one. Each explosion sent the afflicted towards Master Chief, where he gunned them down with the shotgun. Some he decided to have fun with and clubbed. When Samus got out of Morphball form, she gave Master Chief a high five and switched to Ice Beam. She froze certain Pirates individually, and he got them with the shotgun, breaking them to pieces. They kept this up for a while, until flying Pirates shot Master Chief in the back. Realizing his shields were dropping, he switched to pistol as he turned around and shot the Flying Pirate in its head several times until it fell to the ground and died. Samus, being perfectly capable of taking care of herself, had switched to Plasma Beam and flamethrowered several Pirates, until an elite came up behind her and punched her. She fell on the ground, out cold.

"Samus!" Chief yelled. He punched the Elite, and then picked it up and threw it into a Flying Pirate that was coming towards them. It was then that he went ballistic. He didn't even bother shooting people. As they came he knocked the hell out of them. Punching, kicking, and slapping dead aliens. A Jackal ran towards them, and he was about to kill it, when he felt something holding him back, wrapping its arm around his neck so he couldn't move. He saw a laser rope come from its other arm, pulling away the shield, and then a pistol shot to its head from the same hand. The arm released Chief, and as he looked back he saw Samus.

"You're all right!"

"Was there any doubt?" Samus said as she threw down the pistol.

They gazed at each other for a few second, but their moment was interrupted by a fuel rod cannon landing between them. They both shielded their faces, neither of their shields were depleted too much. But they saw Hunters tearing through jackals in the way as they made their way towards Samus and Chief. Considering they were the two strongest and most important soldiers in the army, killing them was probably top priority for the Alliance. There were about 10 hunters facing them, and Samus and Chief knew that using their own abilities they would not make it alive, because these things were tough. Samus went into Hyper Mode, firing a blue spiraled beam that caught a Hunter in its tendrils. Another shot a fuel rod at Samus, but Master Chief, also in Hyper Mode, bolted in front of it and punched it right back at the Hunter, wounding it. He didn't realize there was a hunter next to him, ready to hit him with its shield. Chief pulled out his shotgun, which fired Phazon bullets that went right through the hunter, its orange blood spraying far. The corpse was dead before it hit the ground.

Samus and Master Chief turned back to their normal states, both kind of tired from Hyper Mode. The wounded hunter seemed to merely stand in the way of the others, so one stepped on it as it advanced towards Samus and Chief, killing it. Several hunters shot fuel rods at the same time, Samus and Chief dodging them as well as they could, but their shields still declining. Samus fired her Charge Beam at a hunter, wounding it as well. This one got in the way, so a hunter killed it. Samus and Chief looked at each other and realized the pattern. Master Chief ran up close to a hunter and shot it with the shotgun, wounding it. It lay down on the ground, but it was out of the way. Chief picked it up and threw it in front of another hunter. It tried to get up and walk. The hunter behind it, irritated, shot it in its back, sending it flying and knocking a Flying Pirate down. They were down to 4 left. Usually the hunters weren't this predictable. And the hunters were starting to realize how predictable they were. They fired at Chief and Samus as often as they could, before they could fire back. Chief managed to find a rocket launcher, and Samus went into Morph Ball mode. Chief fired the only rocket in it at two hunters, and Samus dropped a Power Bomb. Only one hunter survived, barely living. Chief kicked it dead as he and Samus walked past it.

"You know what I'd really like right now?" Samus asked.

"What's that?"

"My cape." They both laughed as they went on to fight.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

_Samus, your top priority has been changed. Please meet with Master Chief, Marines, and Police Officers 40 meters to your immediate right. Your priority is now to find the Control Center of Installation 08. You must find a way to detonate the Installation. Report to us when you are at the Control Center so we can evacuate everyone._ The female voice of Aurora Unit 242 rang in her ears and the text appeared on the bottom of her visor.

"Master Chief, meet Samus and your backup 34 meters north of your current location. You have to find the Control Center. The _Gone In Haze_ was destroyed before we could successfully prepare for a self-destruct sequence. Once you get to the Control Center you must try to find a way to detonate Halo. By that time, you must report it to us so we can evacuate the troops before you initiate the sequence." Captain Brown said.

"Am I going to make it back alive?"

"Probably not. I'm sorry." With a bzzt Brown hung up.

Samus followed orders and headed 40 meters right of her location. When she got there she saw 10 Marines, 10 Federation Marines, and Master Chief.

"We're going to die, Samus."

"I know. If they go first, we'll be stuck here."

"Are you ready for that?"

Samus hesitated. "I'll do whatever it takes to bring this war closer to its end. I spent my whole life creating peace in the galaxy, and taking down the Space Pirates. I have no problem ending it to do the same."

"All right then. Men! This is your last mission. You will not return alive. We are looking for Omega Halo's control center to blow it up. If you're not ready to die, leave now."

None moved.

"All right then. Let's go!" They all started running due North, no idea where they were going.

After running for a while, they realized how stupid it was that they had no form of transportation.

"Captain Brown, are there any more Pelicans?"

"Three survived, Master Chief."

"Send two to coordinates 0.45, 9.43. We need transportation."

"On my way."

A second later two Pelicans arrived, Samus loaded into one, bringing her Marines with her, and Chief into the other, his Marines with him. Samus and Chief both stood up, holding onto harnesses hanging from the ceiling so they wouldn't fall. The Pelicans took off and flew for the longest time, until they happened upon a snow area. Chief looked down and saw a HUGE purple doorway atop a cliff.

"THERE'S THE OPENING TO HALO'S CONTROL CENTER! FULL SPEED AHEAD!" He yelled over the wind, and instantly the Pelican dropped to the top of the cliff. Samus saw this and yelled over the wind "FOLLOW THAT PELICAN!" As soon as she started speaking the Pelican began its descent.

They landed slowly, the wind from their landing causing snow to blow in all directions, it almost made a wall in front of the Pelican's dock opening. When it stopped moving, the snow had cleared and everyone got out. No one had fallen out or anything, everyone was here.

"All right, Marines, let's go!" Samus pointed to the switch, and a UNSC Marine put his hand on it, opening the large, purple door. As it opened, a beautiful forerunner structure was revealed, with glass floors, silver metal walls, and the smoothest design ever. They all ran to the end of the hall, where there was another large door and switch. Chief and Samus stood in front of it, waiting for it to open. A Federation Marine activated the switch. They expected to see a long bridge with a huge computer and holographic picture of Halo, but what they saw was something out of their worst nightmares.

**I got Metroid Prime 3, so these last few chapters might be a bit more similar to the game in terms of how battles go.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

As it raised its sinister hand, a blood-curdling shriek came from Dark Samus. Its hand began to glow bright blue, the color of Phazon. It stuck its hand on the control module. Dark Samus' whole body glowed, and Phazon tentacles grew from his hand and ensnared the module, wrapping around it like vines on a rock. The hologram of Halo began to spin extremely fast, and turned bright blue, until it turned black. It then condensed, and reshaped into the holographic form of Dark Samus's head, with ghostly dark tentacles below.

Dark Samus took its hand off the module, and then put its hand out towards the hologram of itself. It moved its hand upwards, and the hologram moved along with it. The hologram's visor then glowed blue, and the hologram disappeared. Dark Samus then turned around to look at its enemies in the next room. It spread its legs and made fists, and its head went upturned as it let out a shriek. With that, the next part of the nightmare came to life.

Up the side of the bridge, an abomination rose, making horrible, distorted, monstrous noises. They were a mix of pale green and light blue, and were in horrible shapes. Some resembled humans and Covenant, some like parasites. Others looked like bags. They protruded Phazon from their bodies, it glowing a powerful white and blue. As they entered, Samus and Chief looked at their backup as they complained about the drop in temperature. Due to their suits, Chief and Samus couldn't feel it. But they knew these things were no pushover. They were Phazon Flood.

Samus and Chief opened fire on these monsters, and their backup did as well. They managed to shoot a couple of them. Then suddenly, Chief held out his hand.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" He yelled. Everyone stopped shooting and looked at him, wondering what.

"They're not coming for us." Chief was right. Dark Samus stood in place, his legs spread apart, his arms outstretched and his head held high. The Parasite Phazon flood crawled onto him, and then were absorbed. They became growths on his body, and he grew bigger with each one. As more Flood followed, all of them, all forms, latched onto him and became growths, they became different, new parts of his body.

All of the soldiers opened fire on it, their attacks useless. They eventually all stopped shooting to look at the monster Dark Samus had become. It was no longer Dark Samus. Its head was veiny, with eyes and glowing teeth. It had a muscular body with no growths, with a light blue orb on its torso. It was dark blue, muscular, and veiny. It had three fingers, three toes, a tail with Phazon Tentacles on the end, and Phazon spikes on its shoulders. There were glowing, light blue spikes on its back. It had a light blue aura, similar to Samus and Master Chief's hyper mode. Samus switched to the scan visor, and scanned this new being. According to her visor, Dark Samus had become Monstrosity.

It fired a beam from its hand, which killed one UNSC Marine. All the Marines advanced towards Monstrosity. Samus went into Morph Ball, then came out right in front of Monstrosity, and fired her Charge Beam at the Orb in the center. It merely bounced off. Master Chief ducked, dodging the Charge Beam. It shot at the monster's body, at whatever he thought was flesh. He knew from experience flesh was always the weak point on a life-form. He had no idea why Samus was aiming at Phazon tentacles and the orb in its torso. But Samus knew from experience that whatever stood out on a large monster was always the weak point.

Samus finally fired a missile at one of the Phazon spikes on its shoulder. A crack appeared in the spike. She knew right away that she found the weak point. She sent a message to all marines "Aim for shoulder spikes. That is the weakness of Monstrosity." Everyone followed, and shot at the shoulder spikes. Eventually they were all gone. But before they could do anything, Monstrosity's shoulder spikes grew back, and Monstrosity was not pleased. It opened its mouth, and sent out a Phazon Beam so powerful only Master Chief, Samus, a UNSC Marine and a Federation Marine survived. The beam broke the bridge in half, there was part of it leading towards the door and one leading towards the control module, where Monstrosity and the four survivors stood. They looked at the hole in the bridge that had been created by the beam. The bones seem to be suspended in air for a second, before breaking to pieces and falling down into the abyss below. They looked at Monstrosity, and then jumped back to the other half of the bridge. Monstrosity seemed to merely stand there, staring at its enemies, they didn't know why. Samus saw this as the perfect opportunity to scan Monstrosity more. She did, and then looked at its logbook entry.

"Weakness, weakness, weakness…damn, this thing is too long! Ah! Weakness…subsceptible to…got it! Everyone! Shoot his spikes until they're all gone, and I'll take care of the rest!"

**In Metroid Prime 3, when Rundus and the other hunters are defeated, Dark Samus appears in this form and absorbs the Phazon in their corpses. Just so you know what he looks like :D**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

They immediately saw why Monstrosity wasn't moving. It was gathering power. After a while, it began to glow, and let out a horrible roar. Just then Phazon Flood fell from the high ceiling at the top of the control center, that they couldn't see. They landed on the broken edges of the two parts of the bridge, and started to make rows. As each row completed, they rows on each side grew closer, until they completely covered the gap created in the bridge. Just then, Monstrosity put his hands together, and the Phazon Flood all morphed together until they were solid, which filled the gap in the bridge. They were now part of the bridge, except alive. Samus scanned this as well, and it said "Phazon Flood have morphed together to form a biological bridge. This power granted to Flood by Phazon corruption."

Samus pointed at Monstrosity and yelled "FIRE!" they all shot at Monstrosity's Phazon spikes, and Monstrosity wrapped its arms around itself slowly to block the bullets. Master Chief put up his hand and the firing stopped. Monstrosity put down its hands, and firing resumed. Before Monstrosity could put up its hands again the spikes were all destroyed. Monstrosity stumbled back, and Samus switched to the Ice Beam and fired at its shoulders so that no more spikes could be generated. "Subsceptible to extreme cold. The Scan visor never lies."

Monstrosity was not happy. Its fists glowed, and it went on its knees and banged on the floor of the bridge. All four soldiers lost their balance and fell over. Master Chief, Samus, and the Federation Marine grabbed on the ledge of the bridge, but the UNSC Marine fell over. Samus used her grapple beam and grabbed its leg. She pulled him up so he could grab the ledge. They held on for their lives until they felt the vibration stop. When it did they climbed back onto the bridge, to see Monstrosity up in the air. When it landed back down, the force let out a wave that came slowly towards the soldiers. Samus grabbed Master Chief and the UNSC Marine's arm, and Master chief grabbed the Federation Marine's arm. Samus did Space Jump, and the four soldiers effectively dodged the wave. When the landed, Monstrosity let out a roar. Samus looked at Monstrosity, and saw something strange. It's light blue orb glowed in a yellow tint. Samus knew what this meant, and ran up towards Monstrosity.

"Samus! No!" Chief yelled, knowing Samus would die. Samus ran towards Monstrosity, and Monstrosity raised its hand, and then smashed it down right on Samus, crushing her."

"NO!!!!"

Monstrosity laughed, his hand still over Samus' corpse. His laughter ended, though, when he felt something weird under his hand. All of a sudden a huge ball of yellow light came through the hand, burning a hole in it. Monstrosity picked up his hand, screaming in pain. The ball of light landed right next to the hand, and turned back into Samus. Chief was relieved to see Samus alive, but knew there was no time to waste.

Samus threw out her left hand, and a zapping sound entered the room as her grapple beam went straight to the orb on Monstrosity's chest. Monstrosity flexed its chest muscles to keep the orb in place, but the grapple beam was too strong. The Orb finally left its place, and where it was, Phazon shone brightly. "Attack! Now!" Samus yelled. Chief, Samus, and the Federation Marine all went into Hyper Mode. They shot at the glowing Phazon, and the UNSC Marine shot his assault rifle at it. Monstrosity was definitely hurt by it, but eventually the Blue Orb Samus pulled out broke into little pieces, and then reformed on its chest. The ice on its shoulders broke as well, and new Phazon spikes grew. All of a sudden, Monstrosity grew in size.

"Now how do we fight this thing?" the UNSC Marine yelled.

"I have no idea." Samus said after hesitating to answer.

Monstrosity shot several small beams out of its hands, and all four of them rolled to the side. Master Chief almost fell over, and the Galactic Federation marine fell over and grabbed the ledge. When he fell over the Hyper-Mode button scraped on the ledge and he shot Phazon at the part of the bridge created by the Phazon Flood. A sizable part of the bridge broke off. The Federation Marine got back up, and turned off his Hypermode. Then he realized something.

"Guys, I got it. The next time we get his spikes off and freeze them, here's what we do…"

Everyone was clear on the plan. They shot of his spikes, and Samus managed to freeze them. Monstrosity then started banging on the ground, and they all grabbed on the ledge. They managed to get back up, and saw Monstrosity jump in the air. Samus pulled out the Orb (which was significantly harder this time around), which caused Monstrosity to land back on the other side of the bridge. It stood up, and gained power as a blue aura grew around it. Master Chief then used his full power.

Master Chief looked through his visor, and saw his world distort around him. Everything became black and white, except for Monstrosity. His Hyper-Mode was in effect, and his target was clearer than ever.

"I would do anything for my world." He took out his assault rifle, and shot Phazon rounds at where the Orb was in his chest. He shot more, and more, and more, until he couldn't stop shooting. He could feel it, he could feel Monstrosity dying. He could feel the power in his veins, he could feel it filling him, engulfing him, consuming him…until it corrupted him. On top of his visor, it said "Corrupted: Cannot exit Hyper-Mode." A red bar filled up on his visor, and Hyper-Mode stopped. Master Chief's knees were weak, he fell to the ground, his breath labored.

"CHIEF!!!" Samus took off her helmet and ran over to Chief, and knelt down as he held him up. "What did you do?"

"I guess I…got a little…trigger happy. I'm…gonna die…Samus."

"You can't die, Chief! You can't!" tears filled her face. "I…I love you."

Chief did nothing for a second, and then stroked her face gently.

"Just remember what I said. Just remember—AGH!" Master Chief suddenly stopped moving, and his body went limp. Samus knew what had happened. She looked away, until she felt something strange. She felt Master Chief's body moving. She opened her eyes, hopeful that he might be still alive. She looked at his body, and realized that it was rising into the air, floating. It floated closer to Monstrosity, and Samus reached out to Chief as his body left her embrace. His body then turned light blue, and slowly broke into small pieces, as those pieces merged with the near-death Monstrosity. Master Chief was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

Monstrosity, his power returned, stood up. He let out a roar, and then jumped high into the air. Samus put her helmet on as Monstrosity roared, and she and the Federation Marine went into Hyper-Mode. Samus, the Federation Marine, and the UNSC Marine all shot at the Phazon Flood part of the bridge, until it was completely eradicated, and only a huge gap remained. Monstrosity let out a huge roar, and came back down from its jump. But when it landed, there was nothing to land on. It fell through the hole in the bridge, and managed to grasp the soldiers' side of the bridge before falling. It roared, trying to gather the strength to lift itself back up. Samus walked up to its hand.

"Don't even try it." She went into Hyper Mode, and raised her arm cannon. She pointed it at the hand, the glowing blue arm cannon making a large whirring sound. All of a sudden it let out a fast-moving Hyper Missile right through the hand, and Monstrosity fell to its demise, leaving behind a ghastly roar.

Samus jumped over to the other side of the Broken Bridge and approached the control module. She fired Phazon attacks at the vines, breaking them. She exited Hyper Mode, and then scanned the control module. "Phazon corruption removed. Command List downloaded to Logbook. Enter appropriate Access Code to execute commands. Samus accessed her logbook, and then memorized the code for self-destruction.

"Call the Captain and Admiral Dane," Samus called out. "Tell them that we are initiating self-destruct sequence and to commence with evacuation." The Marines obeyed and contacted their respective leaders.

Samus put her hand on the control module and a hologram appeared in front of her face, which somewhat resembled a keyboard. She inputted four characters, and a female voice rang out. "Self-destruct sequence initiated in 10 minutes." Sirens wailed, flashing red.

"Go! Get to the Pelicans! Now!" Samus yelled. The Marines obeyed and ran to the Pelicans. Samus jumped to the other side of the platform, and then turned around. She accessed the Command Visor and ordered her ship to land over the Control Module. A second later the ship came, and the hatch opened. Before she could jump over the hole in the bridge, however, something appeared in front of her. The black spirit of Dark Samus floated in front of Samus. Samus went into Hyper Mode and jumped through her. Dark Samus' spirit appeared hurt and turned into its solid form, and Samus' suit turned blue of Phazon. Samus then rose into the air, and outstretched her body, Phazon surrounding her. The power was too great for Dark Samus, and the body broke into tiny bits, until those bits faded away into nothing. Samus returned on the ground, her PED Suit back to normal. She looked at where Dark Samus originally stood, now nothingness. Samus walked over to her gunship and went inside. She sat down, retracting her helmet. Tears broke out as she remembered Master Chief, there in a second, and gone in the next. She ordered the ship to fly far away from Halo.

Samus flew out of Halo, which seemed to be shaking. Lights on its outside were flashing red. Samus saw GF and UNSC ships flying into hyperspace, and she did too right before the planet exploded in a huge burst of Phazon.

Samus got out of Hyperspace and hovered in space. The image of AU 242 appeared in front of her.

"Samus, excellent job destroying Halo. You once again perform admirably. I ask that you please return to Norion to—" Samus pressed a button to turn off the hologram. She didn't want to talk tactics.

She remembered Master Chief's words to her. "Remember what I told you." _What did he tell me?_ She tried to remember, and then it finally came to her. _Loss is something dealt with every day on the battlefield. Don't let something as common as death scare you away from war. Especially not when war is unavoidable. _She looked up, confident. There was no time to mourn those lost. She had a war to fight.


	28. 100 Percent Ending

_**100 Ending**_

Monstrosity, his power returned, stood up. He let out a roar, and then jumped high into the air. Samus put her helmet on as Monstrosity roared, and she and the Federation Marine went into Hyper-Mode. Samus, the Federation Marine, and the UNSC Marine all shot at the Phazon Flood part of the bridge, until it was completely eradicated, and only a huge gap remained. Monstrosity let out a huge roar, and came back down from its jump. But when it landed, there was nothing to land on. It fell through the hole in the bridge, and managed to grasp the soldiers' side of the bridge before falling. It roared, trying to gather the strength to lift itself back up. Samus walked up to its hand.

"Don't even try it." She went into Hyper Mode, and raised her arm cannon. She pointed it at the hand, the glowing blue arm cannon making a large whirring sound. All of a sudden it let out a fast-moving Hyper Missile right through the hand, and Monstrosity fell to its demise, leaving behind a ghastly roar.

Samus jumped over to the other side of the Broken Bridge and approached the control module. She fired Phazon attacks at the vines, breaking them. She exited Hyper Mode, and then scanned the control module. "Phazon corruption removed. Command List downloaded to Logbook. Enter appropriate Access Code to execute commands. Samus accessed her logbook, and then memorized the code for self-destruction.

"Call the Captain and Admiral Dane," Samus called out. "Tell them that we are initiating self-destruct sequence and to commence with evacuation." The Marines obeyed and contacted their respective leaders.

Samus put her hand on the control module and a hologram appeared in front of her face, which somewhat resembled a keyboard. She inputted four characters, and a female voice rang out. "Self-destruct sequence initiated in 10 minutes." Sirens wailed, flashing red.

"Go! Get to the Pelicans! Now!" Samus yelled. The Marines obeyed and ran to the Pelicans. Samus jumped to the other side of the platform, and then turned around. She accessed the Command Visor and ordered her ship to land over the Control Module. A second later the ship came, and the hatch opened. Before she could jump over the hole in the bridge, however, something appeared in front of her. The black spirit of Dark Samus floated in front of Samus. Samus went into Hyper Mode and jumped through her. Dark Samus' spirit appeared hurt and turned into its solid form, and Samus' suit turned blue of Phazon. Samus then rose into the air, and outstretched her body, Phazon surrounding her. The power was too great for Dark Samus, and the body broke into tiny bits, until those bits faded away into nothing. Samus returned on the ground, her PED Suit back to normal. She looked at where Dark Samus originally stood, now nothingness. Samus walked over to her gunship and went inside. She sat down, retracting her helmet. Tears broke out as she remembered Master Chief, there in a second, and gone in the next. She ordered the ship to fly far away from Halo.

Samus flew out of Halo, which seemed to be shaking. Lights on its outside were flashing red. Samus saw GF and UNSC ships flying into hyperspace, and she did too right before the planet exploded in a huge burst of Phazon.

Samus got out of Hyperspace and hovered in space. The image of AU 242 appeared in front of her.

"Samus, excellent job destroying Installation 08. You once again perform admirably. I ask that you please return to Norion to—" Samus pressed a button to turn off the hologram. She didn't want to talk tactics.

She remembered Master Chief's words to her. "Remember what I told you." _What did he tell me?_ She tried to remember, and then it finally came to her. _Loss is something dealt with every day on the battlefield. Don't let something as common as death scare you away from war. Especially not when war is unavoidable. _She looked up, confident. There was no time to mourn those lost. She had a war to fight.

She left behind everything that had happened just now…Master Chief, Halo, Dark Samus. But one of those three wasn't ready to quit. Not yet. Because all of the Phazon from the explosion of Halo suddenly concentrated together in one spot to form a dense liquid, which then formed into a blue, armored creature. Dark blue, powerful, and deadly. And she wasn't done yet.


End file.
